Shark of the Land
by Aleron's Sword
Summary: I just love Summer vacation and surfing. Too bad something had to ruin the fun while I was doing the latter. Now I have to watch my own skin after that event. Note: Will be continued on DA.
1. Prologue

**Fifth story on my profile. Allow me to say, is Illusions of a Fox really _that_ popular? 457 hits in six days? Wow...Anyway, this one just flew in recently, mainly when looking through Bulbapedia on Gible's evolutions. It's final form is what stirred me into writing this. And to avoid confusion in the later chapters, the transformed characters are still able to speak human.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

"Hello" means speech.

_'Hello' _means thoughts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any major company brands. I only own my story and my OC's.**

-0-

_**Shark of the Land**_

_**Prologue**_

Miami, Florida July 15, 2011

**Third Person POV:**

Summer vacation is in full swing, as tourists from around the country come to the tropical paradise that is Florida. Shoppers come and go from the malls, party-goers are at the beaches playing all kinds of games. Some of the more extreme tourists bring surf boards to catch some waves coming from the ocean. Even a select few do illegal things such as base jumping from the tallest buildings. We turn our attention to one specific person who is excited about the waves today.

His name is Javier Mason.

**Javier's POV:**

Oh man! I am so glad it's summer vacation! I'm just glad to get out of that pit school, mainly because nothing _ever _happens there. Sure, there are plays and pep rallies, but what good are those? Raising school morale? Tch, if I ruled the school, there would be a beach simulator built on campus. Putting that aside, I go into my hotel room to get my surfing gear: My surf board obviously, that I named Typhoon, my sun-block, swimming shorts, and my sunglasses/goggles. Why do I need my sunglasses? How many people have wiped out due to the sun messing with their sight? Exactly, and I'm not going to be one of them.

Ah, but where are my manners? I should introduce myself. My name is Javier Mason. I stand around 5 feet, 9 inches and have a dark tan. My brown hair, which reaches past the ear lobes, fits the color of my skin. I do, however, have a wicked scar that goes from the area between my right temple and eye down to below the right side of my lip. How did I get such a thing? Surfing accident in New Orleans. The waves were nasty around that time, but I wanted to surf them. Should have listened to my conscious, for it was telling me to not do it, for I was thrown from my board and was smacked by my own board due to the waves. I was in the hospital for over a month after that. Despite that, I still like to surf the waves, anything for the thrill of it.

I grabbed my gear and proceeded to get dressed for the walk to the beach. I put on a red polo t-shirt that's navy-blue on the back, along with some tan shorts. Blue sandals are my footwear for today. I then walked out the door and walked to the elevator to go down to the bottom floor. While I as waiting for the elevator, I felt a small chill go up my spine. I just shrugged and thought it was just a little cold up here. The elevator doors open showing another person in them. He steps out while I step in. I press the first floor button and the door slides closed. As the elevator descended though, I kept getting some kind of tug at the back of my mind, like something's gonna happen. Normally, I would ignore those, but after the accident, I kinda listen to them. Kinda. I try to focus on it a bit, but it went away. _'Awkward...' _was the first thing that came to my mind.

The elevator reached my destination floor and the doors opened. The lobby was a little crowded with vacationers checking out or in, chatting with others, and other kinds of stuff. I proceeded to the exit while weaving through the crowd. Walking through the double doors, I casually started to walk to the beach, which is only a few blocks from the hotel I'm staying at. My board is on my back to prevent hitting people with it. My swimming shorts tucked in my right arm, along with the sun-block. And my sungoggles(to make it easier) are on my face, shielding my eyes from the sun. After ten minutes of walking later, I arrived at the beach. Ah, my home turf. The sounds of the waves, the call of the seagulls, the hot babes tanning on the towels, I just love it all.

First things first, the changing station. After walking on the wooden sidewalk, I found an area with three dozen changing booths, more than half occupied. All kinds of people are here; from muscle-bobs to school cheerleaders to your average 'nerd' and, rarely, a Pokemon 'dork' as some jerks would call them. I don't exactly like that series, but one has caught my attention. I can't remember what it's called, but I remember it from a photo on my cousins' Facebook. All that I can remember on what it looks like is that it's some form of humanoid-shark. Putting that aside, I entered one of the unoccupied booths, after leaning my surfboard next to it, closed the door and locked it, and started to change into my swimsuit. I slip my shirt off and put it on the seat in the booth. I slipped my shorts off after and put it on the seat as well. After doing that, I took slipped my swimming shorts on and grabbed my clothes.

Unlocking the booth door, I walked out and grabbed my surfboard that I had leaning next to the door. I walked onto the sands of the beach, heading to the waterfront. There's a special spot that I found recently after coming here that I can stash my stuff so I don't have to rent a locker (Hello? Sucky economy much?). I hate to admit it, but its under the beach's pier, around a pile of rocks. No-one wanders around there and the beach creatures don't try to make off with them. After stashing my items, I lifted my board over my head and ran out to a good spot to start my surfing.

After a few seconds of looking, I found a spot with plenty of area without other surfers. I ran into the water, continuing until the water was up to my waist. Putting Typhoon in, I hopped up on my board and started to breast-stroke my way further out. After forty or so seconds of swimming, I was in the area where waves would form. A wave was coming after me no sooner than I arrived. Turning around, I got myself ready for it, waiting until I can stand up and enjoy the ride.

However, as I readied myself to ride the wave, something hit Typhoon from underneath, throwing me off my board. I righted myself and looked around, trying to find what hit my board(thank goodness my goggles stayed on). I wanted to gasp – but remembered that I was underwater – at what was swimming at me.

A hammerhead shark was swimming at me, jaws open, ready to take a bite out of me. However, this one was colored differently from others of its kind. Instead of the gray or navy-blue color most are, this one was dark navy-blue. And instead of a white underbelly, this one had a red one, with a triangle of yellow at the other end of it.. At the tip of its snout was what looked like a yellow impact star.

Survival instinct kicked in and my legs kicked me upwards, just dodging the sharks jaws. Using the cord attached to a collar around my ankle (huh, forgot about that), I pulled Typhoon to me and got on double time. The shark was able to turn around and dart at me, repeating what it tried to do to me. I pulled my legs up before it got to them, making it miss and leap out of the water a little. I'm hoping it leaped high enough to let people know its there.

It seemed to work, because I heard people yelling "SHARK!" from the shore. I knew the Coast Guard were going to come running after that, but I still had to dodge the shark every time it come for me. Speak of the devil, here he comes again. I pulled my legs up again, but this time it hit the board, throwing me off and into the water again. I straightened out and looked for where it went. I didn't see it but I knew it was waiting for me to lower my guard.

I then heard the rumble of a Coast Guard boats engine and knew I was going to be safe. Swimming towards the surface, I was able to see the boat heading towards where my board was sticking out of the water.

"Hey, are you alright?" one member of the crew asked as I surfaced.

"Yeah, I'm good. I think that shark's gone now." I replied.

"Good, get over here so we can haul you up."

I swam over to the CG boat, eager to get out of the water. However, as I was reaching out with my hand to grab the CG's hand, I felt something like a bear trap close on my thigh, causing me to scream in pain. I couldn't take in a breath of air for I was dragged underwater, with my board staying where it is due to the cord being cut after that bite.

-0-

**Whew, this is my fifth story up in less than two weeks. I'm surprised on how much I'm doing in such a short time. Please review and remember: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	2. New Body

**Second chapter of Shark of the Land. I know this story was just released, but I, like my other stories, wanted to get this written.**

**Review time!**

**Serenity In Virginia: And work fast I do. I'm not hating Illusions of a Fox for being successful, it just feels like it's the attention hog of my hard-worked stories. Mainly due to the character being a well known and popular pokemon...**

**Cyberfire22: IKR? And I don't exactly have stress to worry about(sorta), I've been itching to start writing ever since middle school.**

**Right, off we go then.**

"Hello" means speech.

_'Hello' _means thoughts.

"Hello" means radio transmissions/TV.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any major company brands. I only own my story and my OC's.**

-0-

_**Shark of the Land**_

_**Chapter 1: New Body**_

**Third Person POV:**

The crew on the Coast Guard vessel were shocked. Not only was there a shark sighting, but a civilian they were about to bring out of the water was just pulled underwater by the same shark that was spotted. His surfboard stayed on the surface due to the cord on it being cut. One of the crew was radioing for back-up, not giving up on the surfer. Another was getting in diving gear, scuba tank on his back with the mask on his face, along with a nine-inch long knife for defense against the shark.

-0-

Underwater, a shark was holding a late-teen surfer by the thigh, who was squirming and punching with all his might despite the limited air. Blood was seeping out of the teens thigh, where the shark was holding onto. The shark just shrugged the blows off like they were just an irritant, even when the blows came slower and longer in between until the blows stopped completely. Upon noticing this, the shark gave a small jolt to its jaw, injecting something that will change the teens life forever.

Still holding on to the teens thigh, the shark swam towards the surface. It does not intend on getting captured, but letting the teen live was needed. It continued on until it heard the sound of boat engines in the water. The shark released the teens thigh, then swam underneath it and gave him a nudge upwards. The unconscious teen surfaced face up and, thankfully, was still floating. This caught the attention of the CG vessels quickly, for one of them turned to where the teen surfaced.

After it helped the teen, the shark turned around and started to swim out towards the ocean, never to return to this place again.

-0-

"This is CG patrol vessel Jackson, has anyone seen either the shark or the teen that Bravo lost? Over." one of the CG vessels broadcasts on the channels.

"Negative, negative, all vessels are combing the area for either one of them. Over." another responded.

"Remember, command wants us to either capture or kill that shark before it gets anyone else. Over."

"Roger. Just pray that we-"

"This is vessel Gamma reporting, we found the teen. We just hauled him out of the water and medical crew are performing medical treatment. He has a severe bite wound on his right leg and we are treating it to the best of our abilities. He is also still breathing, but we can't exactly risk CPR due to the risk of severe blood loss. Over"

"Copy that, head to the pier and get the victim to the emergency team waiting there double time."

"Got it. Over and out."

-0-

Seven minutes after a CG vessel found the teen, they rushed to the pier to deliver him to emergency medical crews awaiting there. The vessels medical crew was able to treat the wounds to the best of their abilities, but they had to leave the rest to the experts. Carefully lifting the teen off the boat, medical teams placed the teen on a stretcher and were were frantically trying to clean the wound on his leg. However, something happened as they were trying to get some bandages. As they were working on the leg wound, it was somehow healing by itself, the flesh fusing back into place, leaving nothing, not even a scar. Everyone in the group was baffled by this, stopping their work entirely.

However, the teens eyes snapped open, then his mouth opened to try and form a scream, but nothing came out. The medics were caught off guard by this action, for they jumped at this. But what really scared them is that where the shark bite was, it was turning a dark navy-blue. All of them thought it was infected before sealing up, but the coloring did not stop there. It was spreading like wildfire all over the teens body, becoming yellow on the front-lower torso and red on the rest of it, the throat area and the lower jaw. A yellow star then formed on his forehead, along with all of his hair falling out all around his head.

The suffering teen then flopped off the stretcher he was on, landing face-first on the wooden pier. He than started to arc his body from the pain he was going through. His mouth was still open, but nothing came out. The medics were now shaking in fear for whats happening to him. His legs were contracting on the shins, enough to where they were as thin as his wrists. The pinky-and-ring toes along with the middle-and-index toes were fusing together until there were only three per foot. They then started to take on the appearance of sharpened claws, thinning at the front. The thighs started to thicken until they were nearly double their size, giving the impression of incredible leg strength. Four spikes, two per leg, grew out of the front parts of the thighs, giving an intimidating look.

A bulge started to press out from the bottom of his spine, and continued until a tail grew out. The extra limb continued to grow until it was around three feet in length. Close to the tip of it, two fins, one on the top and one on the bottom, grew out of it until they were less than half a foot each. All this pain the teen was going through, yet there was nothing the medics could do but watch. Some that weren't frozen from fright called for more personnel, along with the police.

His arms started to thin until they were as thin as their bones. The skin before his hands started to stretch downwards, forming another pair of fins, one per arm, around two feet in length. The fingers were all fusing together until there was only one per 'hand'. They then started to take on the same look as the toes, although hooked and slightly longer. Two spikes per arm were forming on the forearms, much like the thighs. Another bulge, but thin, appeared on the center of the spine. It stretched out, curving slightly, until it was more than two feet out. A small part of it looked like it was cut out close to the top of it.

The head was last to change as the neck lengthened. The teen was gritting his teeth from this, but his teeth were changing as well. Instead the regular sets of teeth humans have, they were becoming triangular and sharpened. The forehead then started to pull out, starting at the center of the star. It continued until it was a few inches further out than what it was. Two more bulges started to form at the upper-sides of the head, pushing out until they grew to their desired length. The ends then started to swell, taking on the shape of a hammerhead sharks head.

The changes were complete, and the teen was able to find his voice. But instead of an agonized human scream, it was more like a vicious roar that would have anyone run for the hills. He finally collapsed, blacked out from the pain he just went through.

-0-

**Right, second chapter done. This one took a while to write, mainly due to me having to look at Garchomps Bulbipedia photo all the time to get the details right.**


	3. Captured

**Third chapter of Shark of the Land. Writers block is being nice to me...for once, and letting me do this chapter. Might I mention that the music links in my profile kicks a** and lifts the writers block a bit?**

**Review time!**

**8TailFox: Thank you and those are really good questions.**

**Cyberfire22: Thanks!**

**Ryu Dragonclaw: Thanks, and you'll find out when this chapter is finished.**

**Co-authored with: NanoCarp**

**Lets get going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any major company brands. I only own my story and my OC's.**

-0-

_**Shark of the Land**_

_**Chapter 2: Captured**_

**Third Person POV:**

All of the medical crew were frozen with fear. They all witnessed something that would leave a person deeply scarred for life; someone changing into something else before them. All of them had thoughts on the situation, most with a hint of fear. Each of them was afraid on what to do next. Thankfully, they didn't have to know what to do next, as the police officers that called for earlier finally arrived.

The police cruiser came to a stop next to the ambulance, the doors opening with the duo of officers stepping out. One of them, a female, looked at what the medical crew was looking at. On instinct, upon seeing the transformed Javier, reached for her gun. She pulled her pistol out of its holster, aiming straight at the downed creature.

"What in the world is _that_ thing?" she nearly yelled in a demanding tone.

"Umm...it used to be a teenager, ma'am." One of the medical crew answered.

"Are you docs high?" the male officer hissed. "That thing can not possibly have been a teenager."

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it change with my own eyes!" another medic called.

"What do want us to do with it though?" the male officer questioned.

"I don't know," a different medic answered, "but we can't just leave it here. Who knows how much panic will be caused when this thing's awake."

"And might I ask what all of you are going to do with it?"

"For one, we have to take it somewhere else. The hospital will be in chaos if we bring it there, so that's out. But we have to take it _somewhere._"

Before they could reach a verdict on where to take the creature, several vans pulled up and surrounded them. Each of the vans were black in color, but the word G.E.N.E was painted on the sides of them, teal in color. All of the doors of the vans flew open, and people with matching uniforms poured out, four per van. The outfits in question were black, with patches of teal on the shoulders, knees, and elbows. Stitched on the right-chest area of each outfit was the same writing that was on the vans.

All of the personnel surrounded Javier, some even trying to lift him up. One of them approached the officers and medics. Her outfit was generally the same, although with a few decorations on it, medals and a few more stripes of teal running along her outfit. There was, however, a belt around her hip with strange black-and-teal orbs clinging to it. She had a feeling of authority surrounding her, that orders from her should be obeyed without question.

"Sergeant Major Natasha of Genetic Enigmas and Nano-virus Eradication or G.E.N.E." she said with a harsh tone, sounding a little Russian. "You do not have to worry about this creature any longer. It will be taken to our facility where we shall contain it for further study."

All the medics and officers were stunned on what was happening. The male officer was able to snap out of it. "Wait, what the hell is Gene? Where did you guys even come from? And where are you taking it?" he said almost yelling.

Natasha just closed her eyes and shook her head. She said something in her native tongue that none of them understood. Opening her eyes, she was about to answer him until one of the lower-ranked men approached her.

"Sergeant Major Natasha? We have the creature loaded and secured. We are waiting for you in order to depart." he said, saluting as well.

"Da, very good private. I will be with the rest shortly." she said with a smirk. Turning her head back to the group, she reached for an object hanging on her belt. All eyes were on the object as it was risen to eye-level, along with her putting on some sunglasses as well.

"It was good chatting with you peasants, but duty calls me elsewhere." she said with an evil-looking smile. She twisted a knob on the device, and another until she was content.

"The hell is that thing?" one of the medics asked.

Natasha just smiled a bit more. "The last thing you will never see." she answered, pressing the button.

The top of the device flashed brightly, easily being as bright as a camera light. Everyone except Natasha had blank expressions. Taking off the glasses and putting the device back on her belt, she smiled at whatever work was accomplished by the flash. She cleared her throat to regain everyone's attention.

"If you're wondering on what you are all doing here, you received a call about a civilian who was shot here on this pier. It turns out that the call was a fake after someone found out about it." Natasha explained to the now clueless medics and officers. She turned around and walked back to one of the vans. She entered the passenger side of the lead van, closing the door and buckling in. She let another smile creep on her face, admiring her work as the van started up. She reached behind her and slid a small panel over to the side, allowing her to see the cargo area. Laying in the middle of the area – with straps bounding him down – was Javier, still unconscious.

Natasha slid the panel back into place, then turned back around with an evil smile on her face. She reached for a radio hanging on the dashboard, grabbing it and pulling it to her mouth. She adjusted the frequency of said radio until it was resting on a certain spot.

"This is Natasha Cova calling Gene Pool, come in." she spoke into the radio.

"Receiving you clearly Natasha, how goes the retrieval?" answered another person.

"We have the package and we are returning to base. Prep the containment units when we arrive."

"Roger, units will be awaiting your arrival. Is the target still out?"

"Yes, I just checked on him, it will be a while before he wakes up."

Natasha puts the radio back onto its resting place, ending the conversation. She leans back in her seat with the same smile as before.

"Sometimes, I wonder on how gullible some people can really be." she whispered to herself.

-0-

**Good, third chapter done. I'll give a shout-out to whoever can correctly guess where both Natasha's name and a line she says comes from. They come from two separate games that I play, so that should be a little hint. PM your answers and I'll tell you if you got it or not.**


End file.
